LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is a video game based on the first four installments of the Harry Potter series in LEGO form. The game was released on June 25, 2010. It was developed by Traveller's Tales, which have also made several other LEGO games, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. A special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing a Behind The Scenes look at the game, a free set of avatar clothes, if the game is for X-Box 360, an exclusive set of House crest magnets, and an interview on the making of Deathly Hallows. Gameplay The game is based on the first four books and films of the Harry Potter series: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. The main playable characters are Harry, Ron and Hermione. The game features a total of 167 characters who can be unlocked by finding the special tokens hidden around the Hogwarts secret places and level missions, and then buying them Madam Malkin's. The sub-missions include seeking for Red Bricks, the Golden Bricks, the mentioned Character Tokens, saving Hogwarts students and the True Wizard achievements. Harry and his friends will learn in the Hogwarts castle how to use spells, charms, jinxes, and preparing potions, as well they will visit a lot of familiar places like Hogwarts Castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest or Hogsmeade. Differences from the films, books, and games ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Albus Dumbledore does not use the Deluminator to take all the lights out. *The cat at Privet Drive is not the Animagus form of Minerva McGonagall but just a normal tabby. *Piers Polkiss is omitted. *Vernon Dursley's hair and moustache colour is brown, but in the Book it's black. *Harry Potter did not return to the Cupboard under the stairs after Vernon Dursley tore up the letter from Hogwarts. *The letters from Hogwarts come from more places in the Dursley home, such as the toaster, the washing machine, and in between the windshield-wipers on their car when driving to the beach. *In the book and movie Vernon tries to shoot Hagrid with a Double Barrel Shot-gun but in the game Hagrid simply scares the Dursleys by barging through the back, scaring them and causing them to break. *The goblin that Hagrid showed Harry's keys to, appeared to have been taking notes. But when the goblin goes to fetch Griphook, Hagrid caught a glimpse of the paper, revealing simply to be a child's drawing of a house. *In the game Griphook opens Vault 712 which has a goblins disco to the Harry Potter theme. *In the movie Ron, Harry and Hermione get scared of Fluffy. In the game Ron pulls out a Trumpet and plays "Hedwig's Theme" (albeit very badly). *In the book and film, Hermione hides in the bathroom because Ron made fun of her. In the game, she cries because Malfoy threw a brownie at her face before dinner. *There are some differences in the unicorn part: #There's a sick unicorn at Hagrid's Hut. Malfoy unintentionally scares the unicorn, and it runs off into the forbidden forest. #Hagrid treats his sick unicorn like a child, cradling it in a blanket, taking its temprature, and making it lay in bed. #Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fang and Malfoy go into the forbidden forest to find the unicorn. #Voldemort simply creeps up on the unicorn, and attempts to eat it, using a fork and knife, but never killed it. #Voldemort attempts to kill the unicorn after Firenze scares him. *Harry and Hermione have to fight Voldemort/Quirrell but they probably changed this just to make it more co-op friendly. In the movie Hermione goes and gets Dumbledore. *Harry, Ron & Hermione see Quirrell walking up the stairs to the forbidden corridor. And when they enter they are seen by Quirrell when they enter Fluffy's room. In the film and book they don't know who wants to steal the Stone until the last room, though they believe it to be Snape. *When Harry touches Voldemort in the face, his parents applaud for him in the Mirror of Erised. When Harry is knocked unconscious by Voldemort, Harry's parents yell to Voldemort. *Voldemort spins Quirrell's head to see his face and fight Harry and Hermione. *Snape doesn't get bitten by Fluffy. *The Norbert part is only available in a time-turner mission where you have to help Hagrid to heat Norbert's egg. *Ron doesn't fall unconscious during the chess-game. Instead, he falls over the chess sword while following Harry & Hermione to the last room. *Snape and Quirrell do not have a confrontation during Harry's search in the restricted section. *Ron searches with Harry in the Restricted Section. *In the book and film, Ron sees himself in the Mirror of Erised as head boy, Quidditch captain, and winner of the Quidditch Cup. In the game, he sees himself in a Quidditch uniform, and Hermione appears to kiss him on the cheek. *In the book and film, Quirrell dies from touching Harry. In the game, Harry fights Quirrell and Quirrell survives, but is seen in the hospital wing heavily bandaged. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Gilderoy Lockhart's wand does not get thrown out the window or been taken away. *Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk has a scarlet plume on his head (meaning it is a male, instead of female in the novel). *Hermione's note about the Chamber of Secrets is just a picture of a basilisk and a pipe. *The basilisk notices Harry when Ginny screams at one of his disembodied eyes. *When Mrs. Mason is hit by the pudding, Dudley starts to eat the pudding from her head. *The Dursleys have a sign in their room which is supposed to mean: "No wands used in this house!". *During the Quidditch match, Hermione notices Dobby cursing the Bludger. In the book and movie, Harry finds out when he is already in the hospital wing. *When Harry enters his room at Privet Drive, Dobby is throwing his books in the trash can. Because Harry might not go back to Hogwarts. *The Dursleys install a security fence in their backyard, in addition to the bars on Harry's window. *Ron and Harry do not facially transform into Crabbe and Goyle, respectively. They merely wear their robes and hairstyles like a hat. *Armando Dippet is absent. *The Dursleys aren't wearing formal clothing during their meeting with the Masons. *Fred and George don't come to rescue Harry, but in the novel and movie they do. *The Polyjuice potion does not take a month to brew, although this is deliberately done to save time. *Molly Weasley does not send a howler to Ron for stealing the car. *Ron's broken wand is only shown to malfunction twice, during an optional scene in Hagrid's garden where Ron spits slugs, and when Lockhart attempts to use it to erase Harry and Ron's memories. *Ginny's messages aren't written in blood, since this game is more family orientated. *In the novel and the film, after the Flying Ford Anglia saved Harry and Ron from Aragog, they have to get in. But in the game, the Flying Ford Anglia includes a light-blue flying scooter that Harry rides to escape from Aragog and get out of the Forbidden Forest with Ron in the car but they did this to make it more co-op friendly. *Lavender Brown is absent. *Aragog chases Ron and Harry but in the book and the film it is Aragog's family who chases them. *The garden gnomes are featured in the Burrow's garden unlike in the film. *Harry and Ginny fighting the Slytherin's basilisk together, because Ginny is awake and playable in the Chamber of Secrets, instead of unconscious and being drained of her life force, while in the movie and the book, Ginny wakes up only after Harry defeats the Basilisk alone, but this is done to make it more co-op friendly, but when the fight starts the Basilisk goes after Harry not Ginny because Riddle needs to drain her life force to become alive again. *Harry's arm is not pierced by the basilisk fang, Instead he takes it out of the dead basilisk's mouth. [[Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban]] *In the book and film the black dog appears in front of Harry out from the bushes but in the game he is seen on a playground roundabout. *In the film, Harry throws snowballs with the Invisibility Cloak to Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood. In the game Draco makes an igloo and uses it like a tank to shoot snowballs. *When Harry casts Expecto Patronum on dementors, they instantly vanish, instead of being repelled away like in the book and film (although in the cutscenes they are simply repelled). *Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley are absent. *When the Knight Bus passes between two London Buses it does not squeeze itself as well as everything in it like in the film. Instead it stretches itself upwards allowing the bus to make itself thinner brick-by-brick. *Stan Shunpike doesn't appear as the Knight Bus conductor, but he is a playable character. *Cornelius Fudge doesn't talk to Harry when he arrives at the Leaky Cauldron. *Kellah and Bem are absent, he does not have to wear his Invisibility Cloak unlike in the Book or the Film; Draco does not run to tell on Harry, unlike the events in the Book, because that would cause confusion. *Aunt Marge starts to mention Harry's parents when she finds a picture of them. *Buckbeak does not appear to break Malfoy's arm, since he is able to use it to point at Hagrid without effort. *In the final boss battle, you have to battle Dementors. In the film, Harry and Hermione just save Sirius without a battle. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *Viktor Krum's hair has a flat top, but in the film his hair is shaved off. *The Quidditch World Cup match between Ireland and Bulgaria is omitted. Is replaced by the Death Eaters' attack to the camp. *Cedric Diggory teams up with Harry during the second and third tasks but this is a feature to make it more co-op friendly. *Cedric Diggory does get killed by Voldemort, during the escape, however Dumbledore shows Amos Diggory instructions to re-build his son, so Cedric does not actually die in the game. *In the First Task Harry and Hermione fall into the the arena so they are running from the dragon and it chases Harry and Hermione inside the Hogwarts castle as well, but this is only done to make it more co-op friendly. *Harry's argument with Ron is omitted. *Frank Bryce is absent, and is replaced by a milkman. *The Golden Egg is floating over fire. *Nigel Wespurt is absent. *Hermione is in the dragon chase. *Voldemort allows his Death Eaters to attack Harry although in the book and film he orders them to stand down so as to allow himself to kill Harry *The Yule Ball has been omitted, despite being able to purchase certain characters in their formal wear. *The Cho Chang meeting in the Owlery is also absent, as there is no Yule Ball taking place. *Harry does not use his Invisibility Cloak to get a sneak peek at the dragons. *Igor Karkaroff's aide is absent. *The game features all the four dragons of the First Task, unlike in the film in which they're only mentioned some of them: the Chinese Fireball (red), the Common Welsh Green (green), the Swedish Short-Snout (blue) and the Hungarian Horntail. *In the Third Task there is a giant living sphinx statue and the riddle of the acromantula written in a wall of the labyrinth as well as an acromantula itself. The sphinx and the acromantula part is not featured in the film but in the book is featured. *Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott are absent, but they appear as generic death eaters. *The Pensieve scene where Harry finds out about Barty Crouch Jr. is omitted. *Peter Pettigrew uses Harry's glasses instead of his blood to revive Voldemort. This is probably to make it more kid friendly. Also when Voldemort comes out he is shown with his glasses when he comes out and then tosses it back to Harry. *Harry and Cedric fight Voldemort together so this yet another feature to make it more co-op friendly. When Harry takes a bath he wears underwear while in the book and movies he is completely naked List of Levels The Philosopher's Stone The Magic Begins *Playable characters: Harry, Hagrid, Griphook *Main locations: Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley; Gringotts Wizarding Bank Out of the Dungeon *Playable characters: Harry, Ron *Boss: Quirrel's Mountain Troll *Main locations: Unknown corridor in the Hogwarts Castle, Second-floor girls' lavatory A Jinxed Broom *Playable characters: Ron, Hermione *Main locations: Stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch The Restricted Section *Playable characters: Ron, Harry *Main locations: Restricted Section The Forbidden Forest *Playable characters: Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fang *Main locations: Forbidden Forest The Face of the Enemy *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione *Boss: Voldemort/Quirrel *Main locations: Philosopher's Stone Chambers The Chamber of Secrets Floo Powder *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid *Main locations: The Burrow; Borgin and Burkes; Knockturn Alley Dobby's Plan *Playable characters: Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey *Boss: ´´Dobby]] *Main locations: Stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, Hospital wing Crabbe and Goyle *Playable characters: Harry, Ron *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory, Slytherin DungeonSecond-floor girls' lavatory Tom Riddle's Diary *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Tom Riddle (as a teenager) *Boss: Moaning Myrtle *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory, Tom Riddle's Diary Follow the Spiders *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Fang *Boss: Aragog *Vehicles: Flying Ford Anglia, Flying light-blue scooter *Main Locations: Forbidden Forest The Basilisk *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ginny *Boss: Salazar Slytherin's basilisk *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory; Chamber of Secrets Prisoner of Azkaban News from Azkaban *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur Weasley, Professor Lupin *Boss: The Monster Book of Monsters *Main locations: Leaky Cauldron; King's Cross Station; Hogwarts Express Hogsmeade *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George Weasley *Boss: Draco Malfoy *Main locations: One-Eyed Witch Passage, Honeydukes, Hogsmeade Mischief Managed *Playable characters: Harry, Ron *Main locations: Hogwarts Castle corridors The Shrieking Shack *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius *Boss: Whomping Willow *Main locations: The Whomping Willow; Tunnel to Shrieking Shack; Shrieking Shack; Forbidden Forest Dementor's Kiss *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Boss: 6 Dementors *Main locations: Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Lake The Dark Tower *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Boss: Dementor's Leader *Main locations: Dark Tower The Goblet of Fire The Quidditch World Cup *Playable characters: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred George, Arthur Weasley *Boss(es): Death Eaters/Snakes *Main locations: 1994 Quidditch World Cup campsite Dragons *Playable characters: Harry, Hagrid, Fang *Main locations: Dragon-holding area in Forbidden Forest The First Task *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Main locations: First Task Arena, Hogwarts Castle The Secret of the Egg *Playable characters: Harry, Moaning Myrtle *Main locations:Second-floor girls' lavatory, Prefects' bathroom The Black Lake *Playable characters: Harry, Cedric *Main locations: Hogwarts Lake quays, Hogwarts Lake The Dark Lord Returns *Playable characters: Harry, Cedric *Main locations: Hedge Maze; Little Hangleton Graveyard *Boss: Voldemort and Death Eaters List of characters , as depicted in the game]] The main characters (Harry, Ron and Hermione) are controlled since the start of the game but some of them can be found in the missions and hidden places. Afterwards they can be unlocked when you buy them in Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. Some characters can be bought with different clothes. The majority of characters featured can be controlled however giant creatures like the troll, the basilisk or the Hungarian Horntail cannot be playable as well as the Dementors or Firenze. The * indicates the character is playable. The trio * Harry Potter* (Available in Blue Shirt, Sweater(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts uniform, Quidditch uniform, Dragon Task uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Yule Ball tuxedo(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Lake Task uniform, Maze Task uniform, Pyjamas(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Girl disguise, and with Slytherin disguise as a Polyjuice Potion Gregory Goyle(Only on Consoles and Windows versions) and can use the invisibility cloak) * Hermione Granger* (Available in Red Hooded Top, Blue Top(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Grey Hooded Top(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Yule Ball dress(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts uniform and as a Polyjuice Potion Millicent Bulstrode's cat(Only on Consoles and Windows versions) and can use Crookshanks from years 3 to 4) * Ron Weasley* (Available in Brown Jacket(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Pyjamas(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Sweater, Hogwarts uniform, Yule Ball tuxedo(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Girl disguise(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and with Slytherin disguise as polyjuice potion Vincent Crabbe(Only on Consoles and Windows versions) and can use Scabbers from Years 1 to 3) Hogwarts staff and students Professors *Albus Dumbledore* (Available with purple robes or grey robes) *Minerva McGonagall* (can transform into her animagus cat form) *Severus Snape* *Rubeus Hagrid* *Filius Flitwick* *Pomona Sprout* *Rolanda Hooch* *Quirinus Quirrell* (Available in Voldemort form) *Gilderoy Lockhart* (Available with Green Jacket and his normal robes) *Remus Lupin* (can transform into his werewolf form) *Alastor Moody* *Unidentified female teacher (II) *Septima Vector* *Aurora Sinistra* *Sybill Trelawney* *Cuthbert Binns* Other staff *Argus Filch* (can control Mrs. Norris) *Irma Pince* *Poppy Pomfrey* *Sorting Hat Students ;Gryffindor house *Neville Longbottom* (Available with Hogwarts uniform or Pyjamas(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *Seamus Finnigan* *Dean Thomas* *Parvati Patil* (Available with Hogwarts uniform and Yule Ball dress(Only on Consoles and Windows versions) *Percy Weasley* (Available with Sweater or prefect clothes) *Ginny Weasley* (Available with Hooded Top, Cardigan(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and Hogwarts uniform) *Fred Weasley* (Available with Sweater, Hogwarts uniform, and Quidditch uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *George Weasley* (Available with Sweater, Hogwarts uniform and Quidditch uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *Oliver Wood* *Katie Bell* *Angelina Johnson* *Alicia Spinnet* *Lee Jordan* *Colin Creevey* *Gryffindor boy* *Gryffindor girl* ;Slytherin house *Draco Malfoy* (Available with Sweater, Quidditch uniform, and Hogwarts uniform) *Vincent Crabbe* (Available with Sweater and Hogwarts uniform) *Gregory Goyle* (Available with Sweater and Hogwarts uniform) *Millicent Bulstrode* *Marcus Flint* *Tom Riddle* (16 Year old Hogwarts student) *Slytherin boy* *Slytherin girl* *Slytherin prefect* ;Ravenclaw house *Padma Patil* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and Yule Ball dress) *Cho Chang* *Penelope Clearwater* *Moaning Myrtle* (Available in Hogwarts and Swimsuit (Only on Consoles and Windows versions) and she's a ghost) *Ravenclaw boy* *Ravenclaw girl* *Ravenclaw prefect* ;Hufflepuff house *Cedric Diggory* (Available in Sweater(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts uniform, Dragon Task uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Lake Task uniform and Maze Task uniform) *Justin Finch-Fletchley* *Susan Bones* *Ernie Macmillan* *Hannah Abbott* *Hufflepuff boy* *Hufflepuff girl* *Hufflepuff prefect* Wizard World-related Order of the Phoenix *Sirius Black* (can transform into his animagus dog form) *Arthur Weasley* *Molly Weasley* Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and followers *Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle* (Available in Quirrell version, 16 year old Hogwarts student and final form) *Lucius Malfoy* *Peter Pettigrew* (can transform into his animagus rat form, Scabbers) *Walden Macnair* *Bartemius Crouch Jr.* *Death Eater* Ministry of Magic *Cornelius Fudge* *Bartemius Crouch Sr.* *Amos Diggory* Diagon Alley and Leaky Cauldron *Ollivander* *Tom* *Doris Crockford* *Madam Malkin* Hogsmeade *Madam Rosmerta* *Shrunken Heads Knight Bus *Ernie Prang* *Stan Shunpike* Hogwarts Express *Trolley Witch* Other staff *Rita Skeeter* (can transform into a beetle, her Animagus) *Dragon keeper* *Witch* (Available in white and grey) *Wizard* (Available in red and green) *Shifty wizard* *Boy* *Girl* *Vocalist *Guitarist *Bassist *Drummer Beauxbatons *Fleur Delacour* (Available in Beauxbatons uniform, Dragon Task uniform, Lake Task uniform (Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and Maze Task uniform (Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *Gabrielle Delacour* *Olympe Maxime *Beauxbatons student Durmstrang *Viktor Krum* (Available in Durmstrang uniform, First Task uniform, Shark form and Third Task uniform) *Igor Karkaroff* *Durmstrang student* Ghosts *Moaning Myrtle* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and swimsuit (Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *Nearly Headless Nick* *The Grey Lady* *Fat Friar* *Bloody Baron* *James Potter* *Lily Evans* *Professor Binns* Muggles *Vernon Dursley* *Petunia Dursley* *Dudley Dursley* *Marjorie Dursley *Mr. Mason* *Mrs. Mason* *Milkman* *Station guard* Creatures *Fang* *Dobby* *Griphook* *Hedwig (She sends red bricks to Diagon Alley) *Mrs. Norris* (Only playable with Argus Filch) *Fawkes *Firenze *Mountain Troll (As a boss for year 1) *Security troll (They protect some Hogwarts entrances during the third year. They can use expansive waves when someone throws a spell to them) *Boggart (As an enemy. It turns into a dementor, McGonagall giving a bad grade, a spider, Snape, a moon, Voldemort, Harry Potter, and a eye.) *Whomping Willow (As a boss for year 3) *Dementor (As enemies and as a final boss for year 3) *Hungarian Horntail *Swedish Short-Snout *Chinese Fireball *Common Welsh Green *Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk (As a final boss for year 2) *Acromantula (As an enemy) *Crookshanks* (Only playable with Hermione when the third year starts) *Norbert *Buckbeak* (Only playable in some missions) *Cornish Pixie (As an enemy) *Bowtruckle (They help building wooden ladders in the Forbidden Forest) *Mandrake (Can be taken by a wizard with earhelders to crash crystals) *Trevor* (Only playable with Neville Longbottom) *Giant Squid (Its tentacles are seen during the Second Task and in the Chamber of Secrets) *Scabbers* (Only playable with Ron Weasley until the fourth year starts and can be transformed from Pettigrew's animagus ability) *Aragog (As a boss for year 2) *Werewolf* (Only available with Remus Lupin's transformation ability) *Devil's Snare (As an enemy) *Gargoyle *Goblin *Gnome *Sphinx (As a statue in the Third Task) *Grindylow (As an enemy in the Second Task) *Merpeople (As enemies in the Second Task) *Niffler (As creatures living in burrows) List of places Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Classrooms *Charms Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Wingardium Leviosa spell lesson and another for the Lumos spell lesson. *Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Immobulus and Riddikulus spells, and another for the Patronus and Reducto spell lessons. *Transfiguration Classroom which also contains a practice room. *Potions Classroom *Herbology Classroom *Divination Classroom *Care of Magical Creatures *Flying Courtyard Common rooms *Ravenclaw Tower *Slytherin Dungeon *Hufflepuff Basement *Gryffindor Tower Other places *Great Hall *Headmaster's office *Library and Restricted Section *Mirror of Erised room / Storage Room *Clock Tower and Clock Tower Courtyard *Owlery *Hospital wing *One-Eyed Witch Passage *Third Floor Corridor *Grand Staircase *Second-floor girls' lavatory *Chamber of Secrets *Middle Courtyard *Prefects' Bathroom *Muggle Studies Classroom Hogwarts Grounds *Hogwarts Lake *Hagrid's hut *Quidditch pitch *Stone circle *Greenhouses *Covered Bridge Hogsmeade *Honeydukes *Shrieking Shack *The Three Broomsticks *Hogsmeade Station Other magical places *Diagon Alley **Ollivander's Wand Shop **Gringotts **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions **Flourish and Blotts **Eeylops Owl Emporium **Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment *Leaky Cauldron *Knockturn Alley **Borgin and Burkes *Platform 9 and 3/4 *The Burrow *Mr. Roberts's campsite Muggle places *Little Whinging **Privet Drive *King's Cross Station *Hut-on-the-Rock *London *Godric's Hollow List of known spells Taught spells *Reducto *Lumos **Lumos Solem *Wingardium Leviosa *Incendio (DS version only) *Immobulus (Consoles and Windows versions only) *Reparo (DS version only) *Aresto Momentum (DS version only) *Expecto Patronum *Expelliarmus *Riddikulus *Transfiguration spell Spells bought in Diagon Alley *Accio *Flipendo *Rictusempra *Stupefy *Locomotor Mortis *Glacius *Slugulus Eructo *Multicorfors *Entomorphis *Tarantallegra *Redactum Skullus *Colovaria *Calvorio *Anteoculatia *Herbifors *Incarcerous *Trip Jinx *Engorgio Skullus Dark spells *Avada Kedavra *Crucio List of Potions *Exploding Potion *Strengthening Solution *Polyjuice Potion *Ageing Potion *Invisibility potion Notes and references fr:Lego Harry Potter Années 1 à 4 (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Out of universe